Eight Gates
opening the fourth of the Eight Gates]] * Name: * Users: Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Guren * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 49 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 85 The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Rock Lee is able to open the first five gates. Guy, who taught Lee the skill, is able to open at least six. Kakashi can open at least one gate, as shown during Kakashi's one-handed rock climbing where a shot of his brain shows the relevant point activating, as well as in his usage of the Front Lotus. During the 'Three-Tails Arrival' arc, Guren was shown being capable of opening two gates simultaneously, (the Life Gate & the Death Gate,) to transform her lifeforce into chakra so she could use her Crystal Release: Arrow of Light technique. The state of having all Eight Gates open is known as . Any shinobi who activates this state will temporarily gain powers greater than a Kage, but they will die because of the damage done to their body. Gates # located in the brain. Releases the instinct restraints on the bodies muscle. Unlocking the gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. # located in the brain, raises the user's stamina. # located on the spinal cord. Releases the limit on the nervous system allowing information to travel at a much faster rate. A side effect is that the user's skin turns red. Allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus and Crystal Release: Arrow of Light. # , located on the spinal cord. Increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscles tissue to tear on use. # , per above. # , per above. Allows the user to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such large amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. # , per above. In the video games, allows the user to perform the Eternal Chaotic Dance. # opens the final gate located at the heart and uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Allows use of Crystal Release: Arrow of Light. Trivia * In Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2, Neji Hyuga uses a jutsu called Eight Gates Bombardment to specifically block access to the eight gates. * This technique is very similar to the Kaio-ken technique from Dragonball Z in that it allows the user strength and speed far greater than their regular state and also leaves the user extremely weakened afterwards. The side effect that make the user to turned red is also apply (though their clothes will turned red too) when it's x20. Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Kinjutsu